Two Witches a Lethal love
by Crazy2010
Summary: Two young teenage Witches escape from Magic school and become a modern day Bonnie and Clyde using there powers to rob banks and jewellery stores but the charmed ones are the only ones who can stop them but will they be able to defeat this deadly couple.RV


Title: The Lethal Lovers of San Francisco

Description: Two young teenage witches escape from magic school then become a modern day Bonnie and Clyde and only the charmed ones can stop them.

Chapter 1:

Candy confidently strutted into the jewellery store wrapped in a luxurious chinchilla fur coat and wearing underneath only her bra and knickers and her knee high high-heeled boots then quickly strolled around the store checking out the guards. Flipping out her phone she said "Two guards both armed baby" then walked into the toilets where she transformed herself into the shape of their boss and ordered them into another room "what's up boss" questioned one of the men only to be answered by Candy conjuring a revolver and shooting a storm of bullets into there bodies. Turning into her beautiful self she slowly walked back into the store were she was joined by a tall hansom man wearing an expensive suit who wrapped his arms around her then passionately kissed her "Oh baby wait till later Zach" giggled Candy.

Zach quickly waved his hand causing the whole room and the people in it to stand still then ordered "quick get the diamond of Flames" Candy then rushed to the huge massive diamond which was protected by a giant piece of glass but simply levitated and booted it threw. Clutching the diamond she ran back to Zach then pecked him on the cheek as Zach teleported them to safety.

The room unfroze and the people stood confused and puzzled until the counter lady screamed with shock when she saw the diamond was missing.

Shocked Leo stood motionless staring at the news bewildered that any of his students could do such a thing "Piper look who's made it onto the news" yelled Leo his eyes not leaving the TV. Piper rushed down stairs to Leo then shouted "Oh my god" when she saw Leo's students Candy and Zach being caught on CCTV robbing a string of Jewellery stores "We have to do something quick, I will go to Magic school and try and find something which will inform me where they will target next. Piper you go and get your sisters these two are one of my most powerful students".

Zach Smarts was born into a family of abusive drunks who severely beat him because of his gift but once he knew how to control his power he escaped his family's clutches and went of to magic school where he learnt skills and how to strengthen his gift of molecular immobilization. At magic school he was a great student known for his knowledge and intelligence but he quickly became obsessed with crime and when he met the beautiful Jessica Parks aka Candy she was the perfect lover for him and partner in crime. Zach was tall hansom with sea blue eyes and silky blonde hair, he was the dream boyfriend for many teenage girls because of his muscular body and romantic ways.

Jessica Parks was the daughter of two wealthy socialites and grew up always getting what she wants she especially enjoyed threatening her parents with her powers of shape-shifting and levitation but all that ended when her parent finally left her outside a care home with her suitcase. Going to magic school her gorgeous face and exotic look drove the lads wild but forced her to be the envy of many girls in the school making her lonely until she met her love Zach who she showed a Brightside of there powers showing him the power it could bring them. Jessica know going by the name of Candy (because she thought it seemed more sexier) had long jet black hair emerald green eyes and exotic tanned skin giving her the nick-came of Cleopatra her main assets were her huge perky breast and curvaceous body which she wasn't afraid to show of.

With her familiar snake wrapped around her neck she gently laid it on the floor then she climbed onto the bed "come on baby, I will be whoever you want" slowly spoke Candy as she undone her bra then threw it onto the floor, a rush of excitement shot threw Zach body as he ripped of his clothes and pounced onto the bed and yelled "I want a Halliwell sister" ordered Zach to which Candy transformed into Paige and seductively kissed Zach's neck as he pulled them underneath the blankets.

Chapter 1 finished

Authors note: hope you enjoyed more will be revealed in the next chapter please review.


End file.
